scribblefandomcom-20200215-history
Scribblenauts
For the object spawned by writing "Scribblenauts" in-game, see Scribblenauts (object). IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS PAGE AND YOU OWN THE GAME, YOU MUST ADD SOMETHING TO IT. So, you came to the Scribblenauts page on the Scribblenauts Wiki. I bet you think you're pretty clever, don't you? Well, you're in luck. Normally this would just be a page about when the game was released, the platform it's for, who the geniuses at 5th Cell are, et cetera. But this isn't Wikipedia. THIS. IS. SCRIBBLENAAAAAAAAAAUTS! As such, this page will instead be a repository for unclassified awesome. Anything that you think might fit that description DOES fit that description. Post humorous anecdotes or amazing stories from your gameplay. Post pics of famous historical scenarios being reenacted Scribble-style. Post any ludicrous interactions that you don't think someone would be aware of just by look at the pages for all the objects involved. Scribblenauts page hungry. You feed. Eventually, this page will just become so huge and unwieldy and crammed with so many pictures that there will have to be a two-page-long table of contents and anyone who starts at the beginning and reads all the way to the bottom will melt into a puddle of win. Thus: if you are reading this right now, and you own a copy of Scribblenauts, you must add something to this page. Just click "Edit this Page" at the top. It'll just take a second. Put a * in front of what you add to give it a bullet point. And I'll know if you looked at this page and didn't add anything. Scribblenauts has many spies. Many spies have many eyes. *If you add a sun to the "Space" start screen background, it will turn a delightful shade of baby blue. NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE. DID YOU FORGET WHAT GAME YOU'RE PLAYING? *A mutant falls to pieces when killed. *It's kind of fun dressing Maxwell up making him look like videogame characters, such as Team Fortress 2 classes: **Spy- ski-mask, suit, khakis, butterfly knife or revolver. **Pyro- gas mask and flamethrower (Flame retardant suit doesn't work, hazmat suit could possibly be a good replacement. :( ) **Engineer- Hard hat, wrench, overalls. **Gordon Freeman- hazmat suit, glasses/goggles (either works), crowbar, cart (looks like the cart from HL2) *I wrote "Dick" in the game and it came up with Dick Tracy. *ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUS spawns a replica of the control room from Zero Wing. * Guerrillas can ride gorillas. *Mad Scientists can activate the Large Hadron Collider, killing everything in a black hole. *Many species of dinosaurs are in this game, from the commonly known — like T-Rex or Stegosaurus — to the more obscure — like Shuvuuia or Therizinosaurus. You can even ride on them, but don't make them go near fire — they're terrified of it. *Slave nets you a white dude in a bowtie. Touché, Scribblenauts. Touché. *Give a preist a wizard staff and he's more powerful than god. Give god a watergun, and have him as weak as an ant. *It is possible to reenact the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, not necessarily with all the characters, or with immaculate timing, but it is essentially possible. This has been tried, and although Maxwell does need to stand in for some characters e.g. Batman and some replacements have to be made e.g. Jackie Chan must become Karate sensei, it is surprisingly similar to the real thing. *Maids will activate home electronics such as the lamp or heater. If your heater is on and you summon her, she assumes it's because you were too lazy to go turn it off yourself. *''I'm a poor speller''. Its "LIOPLEURODON" *Or Leopluradon! ;) *You can make a gorilla ride a horse. But you can't make a horse ride a gorilla. *Apparently you can read someone's emoticon by using a JAM BLOCK. *I was going to give some enemy soldiers banjos so they would drop their guns (and because it was funny.) I misspelled banjo as bango, and got a fish instead. I gave the Bango to the soldiers, and the fish attacked them and killed them. *It is possible to make a shark with frickin' laser beams on its head. *Its fun to challenge kings to basketball games with your homies. * *Locksmiths don't open locks... *Pterodactyls eat squirrels like a fat guy eats cake! * ur mom is in the game. * I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE is in the game.. wft is an I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE? Its a guy. (lolwut?) * You can lasso a tornado, a la Wild Bill Hiccock. * You do NOT need keys to open cages. * There is no alcoholic beverages in the game, but there is a drunk. * Politicians don't respond to having bills thrown at them... * I was trying to move the frozen alien to the truck using an air vent and a buffalo. It wasn't going well, and I ended up riding a buffalo suspended in midair over an air vent! * If you summon a "zoo" you will get a zoo. This zoo makes monkey sounds.If you interact with this zoo, you will get a monkey. If you make a banana tree for this monkey he will eat a banana from the tree. He will not eat the other unless you pick him up with your stylus or incite him in other ways. He's on a diet, ya know? to Pegasus = Best flying battle vehicle ever = FLYING DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA]] *Spawning a gamer and a virgin makes the same thing: a gamer. WOW. *Bomb shelters don't protect against bombs. *Surgeons eat bandages. Yuck! *Cannibals eat corpses, organs, and body parts. *Shrinking a Bicycle using a Shrink ray or Shrink magic and then riding it and holding on to a Magnet will cause Maxwell to spin into the air out of control in a mad spiral. *Give any humanoid that can carry things a Streamer and then another Streamer, pick up the first one and put it back on him and continue doing this about ten times or so, eventually that character will fly off into the sky *Priests are pretty much indestructible and if you put poison near him he will eat/drink it. *An Edy can kill you even in the title screen